Verona Bay
by Pandalvr123
Summary: Welcome to Verona Bay! This story is about Reme, and her two best friends Jayden, and Jordus. She's a teenager, who attends Verona High. Will she fall in love? Will she make enimies? Read and find out.:D


"Shit" Reme said as she began to wake up from her alarm clock. "5 fucking AM" She said with her eyes closed. Reme is a 15 year old girl now in 10th grade. She has shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, and big dark blue eyes. She is also only 5'2 in height and weighs at about 97.6 pounds. She was also a virgin, she was proud that she was one too. She wasn't ready to have sex, why you ask? Because she's waiting till she finds some one she loves, not just waste her first tome on all the jack asses at her school that just want sex. She moved her hand on her side table and tried to find her alarm clock, smaking the table, until she finally found it. She rolled over, under five blankets, she was starting to slide off when she hit the hard wood floor with a loud THUD! "FUCK!" She yelled, then covering her mouth scared her parents heard her. Luckily they didn't. Reme managed to get out of her giant colossal of blankets, and stand up, though unbalanced. She picked up all her blankets and put them on her bed. She turned her overhead light on and opened her closet door. She got her skinnies and her Blood on the Dance Floor shirt, the blue one with the giant teddy bear destroying the city on it. She walked out of her room, to the bathroom. She turned on her straightner and got out her makeup bag. Walking back to her room, her mom called "Reme!" "What?" Reme replied. "You father isn't home so I have to take you." Oh great, it was that time of the month again. Every month her father goes out of state for a business meeting. "Okay" She said a little mad now that her mother had to take her. She didn't like her mom, her mom was always bitchy, and moody. She shut and locked her door so she could change her clothes. She changed and pulled out her converse, she slipped on her shoes over her tiny feet, and went to the restroom to put on her make-up. She didn't wear much, foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. That's it. She did her make-up, brushed her teeth for her normal 4 minutes, and straitened her hair. She put her hair in two low pigtails. She went back to her bedroom, and put on her yellow beanie, and her FTSK, Bring Me The Horizon, Asking Alexandria bracelets, and a few silly bandz. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. "Okay mom lets go." Reme said to her mom. "You're not going to eat?" Her mother said. "Mom I never eat in the mornings, I'm never hungry in the mornings, you know this!" Reme said rolling her eyes. She always told her mom this, ALWAYS. "Okay don't be snappy, you know I have a bad memory" Her mom said without looking at her. "Yeah well that doesn't mean I need to remind you every morning" Reme said. Her mom just sighed and looked up at her. "We can go after I finish my coffee and read the paper" She said. Reme rolled her eyes and walked to the living room to watch TV. 'Well you can read your damn paper when you get back.' She thought. She sat down and flipped on the TV and went to Cartoon Network to watch one of those old shows, you know like The Jetsons, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, those kind of show. Scooby-Doo was on, so she flipped it on and waited for it to be over.

15 minutes later, it was over. Now Courage was coming on. About 5 minutes into the show she called for her mom. "Mom! Let's GO! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled to her mom. "Hold on let me finish this cup of coffee!" Her mom replied. Reme just rolled her eyes and watched her show. After it was over it was about 7:15. "MOM! COME ON I HAVE TO GO!" She yelled to her mother. "I'm coming! Don't raise your voice at me!" Her mom yelled back. Reme turned off the TV and grabbed her backpack and walked to the car. She got in, buckled up, and waited for her mom to start driving.

On the way there, nothing was said. Not one word. When they arrived, she unbuckled, and got out. "Bye!" Her mother called. "Bye." She replied before shutting the door and walking in. She was walking to her locker when all of a sudden she felt someone pick her up from behind. "Jayden put me dooooooown!" She yelled laughing. Jayden is Reme's BEST friend. He has dark brown shaggy long hair with bright green eyes. He is 5'9 in height and weighs 115 pounds. Reme and him are exactly 1 month apart, their like brother and sister. He was wearing his dark grey skinnies with his boxers hanging out a little in the back, a black T-Shirt, Osiris's and his few bracelets he wore. Reme will admit he's incredibly cute. But liking him? Hell no. "No!" Jayden said refusing to put her down. Reme started kicking her legs to get him to put her down but no success. "Put me dooooooown!" Reme said trying to worm her way out. "Nope! You gotta say please!" "Please!" "Please whaaaaaat?" Jayden said teasing her. "Please put me down!" She said smiling. "Okay, you can be put down" He said and set her down. "Thank you!" She said laughing. "So, did your dad bring you today?" Jayden asked as they began walking to their lockers. "No, my mom did." She replied. "Oh, what day does your dad get back?" Jayden asked. "Friday or Saturday" She said. "Damn, and it's only Tuesday to" Jayden said. "Heh, yeah and I was nearly late this morning cause my fucking mom decided to take her damn time to read her damn paper" Reme said rolling her eyes. "But, what do you do." Reme said opening her locker. After she set her backpack in her locker, all of a sudden out of nowhere, "TAYLOR!" Someone screamed right by her. "The fuck?" Reme said looking next to her. "Damn preps." She muttered. "I hate preps so much." Jayden said looking at the prep that screamed "Huh, tell me about it." Reme said. The bell rang for 1st period. She grabbed her books, and walked to class. "See ya later" She called.

After 5th period, Reme walked to the lunch room, and walked to the line to buy her lunch. She couldn't wait for the day to be over. Only 3 more periods, then she was out for the day. She bought her lunch then went to sit down at the table she always sat at. Jayden came up and sat his stuff on the table. "Fuck I wish this day would end..." He said sitting down. "I know, I'm so damn tired of school." She said before taking a bite of her food. "At least next week is Spring Break" He said. "Yeah, so what are you gonna do next week?" She said looking at him. "Oh god I don't know. You know there's just SO many fun things to do in my life" He said sarcastically. Reme giggled "Well I think me and my dad are gonna do something. I'm not sure." She said taking another bite.

After lunch and 8th period, she went and grabbed her bag and walked outside to wait for her mom. "Bye Reme." Jayden called. "Bye." She said looking to Jayden as he got in the car with his dad. Her mom pulled up, and Reme got up and walked to the car. "How was your day?" Her mom said as she opened the door. "Fine" She said as she got in and shut her door. "Good, oh tonight were eating hot dogs." She said. "Okay" She said and she pulled out her phone to text her friend, Jordus. "Bitch where the fuck have you been?" Reme texted. "Sick, I have pneumonia." She replied. "Ugh, well I'm gonna come see you tomorrow after school, I don't have time today." She said to Jordus. "Alright, well I honestly can't wait to get back to school.:P" She said. "Why? o.o" Reme said. "Cause, I miss my friends, I don't wanna stay in this damn house any more.." "Well get better!" Reme said. She pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car and went inside. "Is Boo Bear home yet?" Reme asked her mom. "Yeah he's inside." Boo Bear is a big Maine Coon cat that's a brown like tabby with white toes with big green, amber eyes. He is about 4 years old, he is also Reme's cat. Only hers. "Well I'm trying.! D:" Jordus replied to her text from earlier. "Well it's not working fast enough. I miss your crazy ass.!" Reme said. "Well.:P Hey, imma go to sleep. I'm fucking tired, so I'll talk to you later" Jordus said. "Alright, remember… Get better! :D" Reme said. "I'll try. :P" Jordus said. Reme walked inside and looked for Boo Bear. The big cat walked up and rubbed against her legs. "Hey Boo." She said bending down and picking him up. "Did you have fun at the vet?" She said rubbing his soft fur. He just purred away. She set him down and went upstairs to do her homework. "Here kitty kitty kitty" She called as Boo Bear walked up after her. She shut her door and set her backpack on the floor next to her bed and pulled out her homework. "Ugh I don't wanna do this." She said as Boo Bear laid net to her on her bed.

About 45 minutes later, she finished. It was 5:17PM and she went downstairs to see if her mom was cooking. "Mom, have you started dinner?" She asked. "Not yet, I'm about too though. How many hot dogs do you want?" She replied. "2." She said. "Alright let me start dinner." She said as she got up from the table. "Thanks mom." She said and went to the living room to watch TV.

After they ate, it was about 7:49PM Reme went up to take a shower. She grabbed her shorts, cami, and her underwear. She walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She walked to her bedroom after she was done and checked her phone. "Hey…" Jayden texted her. "Hey, you okay?" She replied. "No, my dad and I had this big ass fight and now he's pissed and getting drunk." He replied. "Oh god, Jayden. Get out of there. You can come over here, my mom won't care." Reme replied. "No, it's okay… I'll be fine…" He said. "Jayden please, you remember what happened last time." She said. "Reme, don't worry about it… I'm fine… just please…" Jayden said. "Jayden I'm begging you… Please… Just come over here…" She said. "Reme. Just please… Trust me… Look, I gotta go. My dad's at my door… I'll see you tomorrow…" He said. "Jayden, don't please…" Reme said. Jayden didn't text back. Reme began to tear up, she loved Jayden, with all her heart… He was her best friend. She began to feel queasy… She was terrified for her friend. She grabbed her phone and called Jordus. Jordus was another one of her close friends. "Hello…?" Said a faint voice. "Jordus? Look I'm sorry to bother you… Were you sleeping?" Reme said choked up. "No, well yes. But that doesn't matter, what's wrong?" Jordus said tired. "I just need to talk to someone, keep my mind off things…" Reme said. "Reme what happened?" said Jordus. "I can't say… Just please talk to me." She said. "Alright, I won't keep asking if you don't wanna talk about it" Jordus said.

About 3 hours later, Reme hung up with Jordus. She was still crying, Jayden still hadn't texted her. Boo Bear cuddled up with her. "Aw boy, you understand don't you?" She said hugging her big kitty. She knew she probley wouldn't sleep tonight but, she still had to try. She turned on her tiny lamp, turned off her overhead light and curled into bed. She had managed to fix her blankets from this morning. She lay there, crying her eyes out. Scared for Jayden. Praying he would be okay…


End file.
